


Stud horse?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [92]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Sugar asks Puck for help with her problem, and kinda feels bad about it at the same time
Series: Glee Drabbles [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	Stud horse?

** Puck and Sugar **

“Hey Puck, got a sec?” Sugar asked when she saw him at the end of the day.

“Sure, sup?” Puck nodded, heading back to where she was standing in the choir room.

“So I need your help,” she began. “I’m still a virgin. And I know I’m kinda weird, so getting close to someone isn’t exactly easy. You don’t treat me like that, but I know you’re the best person to ask. From what I hear, you’re good at what you do.”

“So you want me to pop your cherry?” Puck asked. Sugar nodded.

“We might not be super close, but I trust you.”

“When and where?” he asked.

“I’ll text you my address, and are you free this weekend? My Dad’s away on business or something.”

“Sure, Saturday night?” Sugar nodded.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. Puck gave her a soft look and pulled her into a hug.

“I got you, don’t worry,” he murmured.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Hey,” Puck greeted as she opened the front door to her house. He seemed to have nice jeans on, a black tank top, and a Henley. His hawk looked recently shaped and Sugar could tell that he smelled amazing.

“Hey, come on in,” Sugar said, ushering him inside.

“Dude, your house is huge! It’s just you and your Dad?”

“Yeah, seems like mostly me lately,” she sighed.

“That blows,” Puck agreed. “At least it worked in your favor for this weekend.”

“Yeah,” Sugar agreed.

“Come on, let’s go relax,” Puck said, holding out a hand to her. She grabbed it and led him down to her wing of the house and into her bedroom. Based on how he saw her at school, he wouldn’t have expected the modern looking bedroom.

“I know, but I dress crazy to keep people away. I don’t like when people only want to be my friend because I’m rich.”

“I always wondered,” Puck mused. “No one dresses that crazy without ulterior motives, well, maybe Berry.”

“And people say that you aren’t smart,” she laughed. Then she sobered back up quickly. “I’m sorry that I’m treating you like a stud horse.”

“No, don’t,” Puck insisted. “You said it. I’m good at this, and you said you trust me. That makes you totally better than most of the school. You might be the first person to say that about me.”

“I’m glad you decided to help me,” she said gratefully. He turned and squared up to her.

“If you don’t want to do something, say red – full stop,” Puck explained. “Yellow means you are worried about something. I know it seems weird to have safe words for regular sex, but I’d rather not be accused of not having consent.”

“And we don’t really know each other like this,” Sugar agreed. “No worries. Red and yellow are okay with me. I’m green all the way right now.”

“Sweet,” Puck said, leaning in to kiss her. Sugar was happy to start here. This she had done before. Her first kiss was with Rory, and then she kissed Artie. Noah Puckerman was head and shoulders above the other two boys. Noah held her close but not too close, but pressed up against him in every delicious way she could imagine. Sugar barely even noticed that he was maneuvering her forward into the room, close to her bed. Puck unwound the scarf she had around her neck, his fingers caressing the newly revealed skin.

Sugar wound her arms around his waist and enjoyed getting a feel of him. He made a happy noise as he deepened the kiss. Puck leaned down and grabbed her hips and lifted her off the ground. Carefully he laid her down on the bed. Puck nestled himself down on top of her, his hips fitting snugly fit between her parted legs. Sugar squeaked but smiled up at him, enjoying the feeling of him pinning her to the bed. She slipped her hands under the back of his shirt, enjoying the smooth skin of his lower back.

Puck broke the kiss but trailed his lips down to her neck. She couldn’t help some of the noises coming from her. “I’m gonna unbutton your shirt,” Puck murmured loud enough for her to hear Sugar nodded, subconsciously arching her back, breasts pressing against his chest. Puck got his fingers on one hand up to the first button and slipped it through the button hole. His lips caressed the new skin being exposed.

Sugar’s brain was on sensory overload. The stories she had heard had nothing on the actual experience. The firm body on top of her made her feel safe, his lips on her skin felt like delicious fire;; his hands were so sure in their movements. He was the absolutely best choice for this and how she had zero doubts about this. He nimbly, yet at a sedate pace, unbuttoned her top. Puck smoothed his hand across her stomach.

“Okay?” he murmured, nose nuzzling her stomach.

“Mmm,” she agreed. “Can I take off yours?”

“Yeah babe,” Puck chuckled. He sat back on his haunches and helped her set up. Puck pushed her shirt back off her shoulders. Her bra was simple and black – Puck could totally appreciate when a girl didn’t try to wear all that fancy crap. She didn’t give herself a chance to blush even before she grabbed the hem of his Henley and pulled it up over his head.

“How the hell are you this hot?” she asked, mostly to herself. Puck chuckled and pulled her close, so their chests were flush. Her breath caught as their bare stomach’s pressed against each other.

“You should be beating guys off with a stick with this body,” Puck said, kissing her once more. When he broke the kiss, he trailed his lips down to her ear. “But for tonight, you’re all mine.”

Sugar bit back a groan at how his husky voice affected her. Puck kissed down her neck, only pausing briefly to gently slide the straps of her bra down her shoulders. His large hands caressed her skin with sure movements, pulling her close and urging her to go with her natural body movements. Sugar explored the vast expanse of tanned skin of his back while he kissed along her collar bones. He snuck one hand around and carefully, steadily moved it up to cup her breast. “Green,” she murmured. He smiled into her neck.

“Good,” Puck murmured. Puck showed her how much he could give, making her very less nervous about what was to come. Slowly but surely, their clothing seemed to melt away, casually tossed off the edge of the bed. He really enjoyed all of her little reactions to different touches and how she reacted to his mouth. He laid her back and was trailing kisses and little licks down her stomach, toward her panties. Her breathing quickened, but he noticed and pulled back. “What’s up?”

“I’m just nervous,” she admitted. “You’re amazing, it’s nothing you’re doing, but all in my head.”

“Tell me about it,” Puck prompted, leaning down and nuzzling her stomach.

“I haven’t been this far with someone before,” she said. “I just am nervous about you seeing me.”

“What I’ve seen so far, you look really good babe,” he chuckled.

“I figured,” she said, some sass to her voice.

“I don’t have to take them off for a bit,” Puck offered. “Or we can just stop here. I’m not gonna be mad either way. This is all about you.”

“I don’t think I want to stop,” Sugar admitted. “But can I see you first?”

“Of course babe,” Puck agreed affably. “This is all on your terms.”

They scooted to the edge of the bed and Sugar grabbed the waistband of his boxer briefs and inched them down his very firm thighs. Her cheeks showed a faint blush when he was fully visible, and very much enjoying their activities. “It’s not gonna fit,” she said sincerely. Puck chuckled.

“It will,” Puck assured her. “But first, I want to make you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” she asked, looking up at him. Puck took a step forward and kissed her again. She melted into the kiss, falling into his body, and feeling his arousal against her soft belly. He slipped one hand down to caress her backside, then squeezing gently. “You can...”

“Yeah?” he asked, making sure.

“Green light baby,” she giggled. He slipped his fingers in her panties and guided them down her legs. He bent down a bit lower and hoisted her up to get her back on the bed. Sugar giggled and felt much more at ease. Puck placed her gently put her up at her pillows and laid down just to the side of her. She turned her head to look at him as he let his hand caress her body. It got lower and lower and lower. He watched her expressions as his hand delved between her legs, gathering the moisture that was pooling there.

“God you’re so wet,” Puck groaned. “So fucking hot.” Sugar let out a moan as she felt his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing against her clit. Once he knew she was really enjoying his ministrations, he leaned in to take one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing, nipping, suckling until her moans got quite loud, and he could feel fluttering against his fingers. “Yeah, you’re gonna cum, go ahead, cum all over my fingers,” he urged. He felt her muscles clamp down on him, not letting his fingers retreat for a moment, he could feel her whole body go taut with pleasure and that made him smile. He wasn’t lying when he said he was good at what he did. He kissed his was up her chest and gently kissed her lips. “Feel good baby?”

“Oh God,” she panted. “How the hell are you able to do that?”

“I told you I’d make it good for you,” he assured her.

“You absolutely did,” she agreed.

“And now round two,” he said, kissing her briefly before trailing his lips down her torso, his whole body shimmying down the bed as he went. When he reached her legs, he pulled back and went to sit down between her legs. “You trust me?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“Then I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he said.

“You already made me feel good,” she assured him.

“This is a different kind of good,” he said. He picked up one leg and kissed from ankle up to her inner thigh. Puck repeated the procedure with her other leg and finally reached the apex of her legs. He leaned forward to kiss at her hip bones, which made her hips want to jump off the bed and chase his lips. When Sugar got her breathing under control, Puck leaned in and licked a stripe right up her entire core. He draped an arm around her middle to keep her hips from bucking too much, but snuck one hand to help him with his endeavor. Sugar couldn’t keep her sounds to herself. Puck was spurred on by her sounds, encouraging him to keep trying new things with her. He could feel her approaching her second climax of the evening and he reached one finger up to find that elusive spot inside and he sucked her clit into his mouth. Her hands flew to his head, pulling his hair as she came for a second time.

He backed away when she withdrew her hands, casually wiping his mouth off with one hand and collapsing up beside her. Sugar took a few minutes to catch her breath. “Holy hell.”

“That’s right babe,” he said cockily. She rolled slightly so she could curl into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. “You doing alright babe?”

“Yeah,” Sugar replied, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. “Goodness.”

“Glad you enjoyed it,” he smirked.

“When do we go again?” Sugar asked, looking up at him.

“Whenever you are ready,” Puck said honestly. She pushed herself up to be able to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. Puck maneuvered them so he was on his back and she was straddling his hips. He reached down and stilled her hip movements. “Gotta get a condom.”

“Sure,” Sugar nodded. She reached over them and got into the drawer of her side table. She pulled back and got out a strip of condoms. They were extra-large, which Puck was grateful for. He got the wrapper torn and sheathed himself before turning his attention back to Sugar.

“This is on your terms, go as slow as you need,” Puck said to her. “You can still say yellow or red, no judgement.”

“Greenlight baby,” Sugar grinned. He helped her get her positioning correctly and she started to let him inside. It was a wildly new experience, and she could feel him stretch her, more than she thought possible. He felt the little barrier before he saw it on her face, but he just rubbed her hips gently, trying to sooth her. With a deep breath, she pushed her hips down so that she was seated fully on top of him. It was Puck’s turn to take a deep breath and hold her hips tightly to stave off the feelings he was getting. He would need to pull it together to stop from going off like a 13 year old. When he felt her start shifting around, he helped to guide her movements. She was starting to get a hang of riding him when he paused her and flipped them quickly. Sugar reached down and pulled his hips in. Puck took this as a sign that she was ready for more.

They fell into a quick and heady rhythm, constantly touching, and occasionally kissing. When Puck felt himself getting closer, he reached down and pulled her leg up, changing his angle, and snuck a hand down to tease her along the edge. It didn’t take much more than this added stimulus for her to climax a third time and Puck let go. She wouldn’t let go of him at first, so he rested his weight on her, hoping that he wasn’t hurting her. “You’re comfy,” she murmured. “Not hurting.” It was like she could read what he was thinking.

“For a little bit,” Puck agreed. “But then I need to get a few things to clean up.”

“A little bit,” she agreed in return. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he murmured, nuzzling into her neck. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“No thanks needed.”


End file.
